Going Under
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "A wave of drowsiness crashed into Regulus and his mind started to shut down like a broken machine. He was going under the spell of the water, the Inferi, and the hope of a new age." Character Death


_**Going Under**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: This is inspired and written for the One Line competition! Enjoy and R and R!**_

_The water looked deep and inviting._

Regulus could feel his throat burning. The liquid had left him with a trail of fire down his throat and it was slowly consuming his insides. He felt a seemingly sinister itch and a prickling and painful feeling convulse his young and lithe body. He was shaking with a need, a strong desire and craving, for the obsidian water below him. In his short life span he had never wanted something so much, even to be sorted into Slytherin and initiated into the Death Eaters.

The water's soft rocking and ripples tempted him, more than any siren could with their songs of destruction. He reached into the beautiful, mirror-like surface of the water with his paper white skin and gathered the water in cupped hands. He guided the liquid to his mouth and nearly moaned with the pleasure that came out of drinking that ambrosia.

His flashes of terrible things, memories from long ago and his recent fears, were disappearing almost like they were retreating in the velvety blackness that was the cave. He heard drops of water fall down around him but ignored it seeking more water but right as he reached to disturb the water once again, a violent and startlingly force knocked him into the water. He had the sensation of falling as they dragged him under.

Regulus screamed and felt sharp nails digs into his skin. He looked into the faces of a dozen moving corpses. They stared at him with dead and hateful eyes; their stares making him cringe and scream once more. His lungs filled with the traitorous water making his lungs burn. He kicked and tried to find his wand. Why wasn't it in his robes?

He felt one of them bite down on his throat as the others dragged him under. His temples were pounding and throbbing with pain. He couldn't breathe. He was scared. What was going on? Why were these animated corpses doing this? This was one of the Dark Lord's traps wasn't it? Regulus, if he could, would have cried as he watched the beings rip into his tender flesh with their broken and gnarly nails.

Crimson colored the water and Regulus felt as the color paraded in the water an eerie calm. He hoped Kreacher would take care of the locket and leave this place. He hoped the Dark Lord would be defeated.

His pain he was enduring now was nothing he had ever felt before as the Inferi had their way with him. Soon all he would be was a mangled and broken body under volumes of water. Regulus felt so insignificant, a feeling that was so familiar to him.

Sharp and shooting pain, the Inferi were biting chunks of flesh and muscle from him, made him scream and the red seemed to be chased away by a calm and final black. He started to lose feeling, the pain running away from him. He knew he would have to face death but now he did more than that as he was going farther under the water and further into death's sweet embrace. He was going to not only face death but also let death take him away from his painful prison.

The Inferi were drowning him and slowly killing him. He, the last Black heir, was to die in a lake of cold, obsidian water. Oh, how the "mighty" fell. He was always a disappointment to everyone. He just hoped his death wouldn't be a disappointment. He just hoped that he was just the beginning of the end and he hoped the sacrifices he made were not in vain. He hoped that forsaking everything he knew, everything he had been brought up with, and all his loved ones was worth the Inferi's cruel way of killing.

Regulus, the little king of the Blacks, closed his eyes away from the gory sights before him. No more would those sights haunt his vision. He almost laughed at the fact that the last thing he saw was a zombie-like being eating his flesh and the last thing he heard were his strangled screams against the water.

A wave of drowsiness crashed into Regulus and his mind started to shut down like a broken machine. He was going under the spell of the water, the Inferi, and the hope of a new age.

He was going under and he wasn't coming back.


End file.
